snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black and White
Black and White is a fanfiction made by Griddles. The story revolves around Bell during her first two months after she was created by Dr. X. The sequal of this story is Lifelines. Story Dr. X was almost finished with the creation of his second "perfect little girl" Bell. After she was created it first seemed like she also failed like his first one but eventually she began to move, shortly followed by some words which meant she worked. Shortly after Bell's creation, Dr. X's partner Vexus sended some of her members from the Darkstar Council and Samantha to Earth to help him. The Almighty Tallest also sended Zim and GIR to X to help him. But that didn't really interested him since he got Bell now. Bell was send on several missions by X. After Bell had finished a certain mission with GIR she encountered a hooded girl who asked her why she was doing this and said that X was using her to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, like she was a minion rather than a daughter. Bell disagreed and wanted to fight her but she was suddenly gone. Her last mission was to go to the Dreadnaut and get it back to him. There she encountered the hooded girl again who talked again about X using her and ripped a part of her skin off, but Bell tried to ignore it and went to the Core of the submarine. There Bell and the girl fought each other until the girl blew up the Core and thought she was dead. Bell got back up by the surprise of the girl who then took of her hood and revealed her face which beared a strong resemblance to herself. The submarine was sinking and Bell had to escape by swimming and she made it, although she had a wound. The hooded girl was working together with the Darkstar Council to defeat Bell and the others, take over the base and afterwards to defeat the Poweruff Girls. During a conversation Nool said something wrong which caused the girl to kill him. When she was back she told her father she failed because of that girl who looked like her. Dr. X was shocked and thought is was his previous experiment, and at that moment the girl walked in, known as Barasia. Bell and Barasia fought again but got interupped by Montray who then got killed by Barasia followed by the angry Kuwagus who wanted to avenge Montray. Barasia continued with her slaughter as she then killed GIR, to the horror of Bell. Barasia then wanted to kill Zim but right when she was about to hit him Samantha jumped in front of him and saved him. Barasia then continued her fight with Bell. Barasia eventually got the upper hand and put a bomb on Bell's leg which exploded afterwards killing Bell, to the horror of Dr. X. Barasia continued and fought with her father and also killed him. Now only Zim was over and was about to kill him when she suddenly got hit by an electric blast that saved Zim. Barasia was surprised Bell survived, who responded that she should've aimed for her brains. Bell then, out of anger, fired a giant beam to Barasia which killed her. Bell then went to her father who told her to live a good life and make the decisions that seems right for her and he died, being taken away by Grim. Zim and Bell were the only ones left and talked about the losts of their friends and that they could fix GIR after Bell herself was repaired. Bell then looked into the computer of her father and found another project of him to create a new little sister for Bell called Breannin. After that in Megaville the cops and army were following Barasia. The Powerpuff Girls then came and Barasia ended the story by saying: "Come and get me." Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network